The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a charger for a mobile phone and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a slim-form charger for a mobile phone.
Mobile phones require frequent charging of their battery. This results in many users of mobile phones who are carrying a charger with them.
Most existing chargers for mobile phones contain a wire connecting a power plug to the mobile phone. Some existing chargers contain multiple plugs for different types of mobile phone.
Some existing chargers for mobile phones contain a battery for charging the mobile phone when a power outlet is unavailable.